Generally, a weight lifting free fall restraint system which includes a support frame providing at least one free fall restraint element which, when coupled to a weight bar, retractably pays out a tether element in response to movement of the weight bar and restrains retractable pay out of the tether element in response to free fall of the weight bar.
Spotting, in weight or resistance training, is the act of supporting another person during a particular exercise, with an emphasis on allowing the participant to lift or push more than he or she could normally do safely. Correct spotting involves knowing when to intervene and assist with a lift, and encouraging a training partner to push beyond the point in which they would normally ‘rack’ the weight (return it to its stationary position). Spotting is particularly prevalent, and recommended when performing the bench press. Because of the risks of lifting a heavy weight in the supine position, a lifter will often ask for a spot unless he or she is completely confident that the lift will not fail. However, a spotter may not be available when a weight lifter commences a particular weight lifting exercise. Even in view of the risk, the weight lifter often commences to lift without a spot.
While counterbalanced weight systems are available, weight lifters often prefer to perform free weight lifting exercises because many more muscle (fibers) groups are recruited due to the simultaneous control and stabilization of the weight which is required. It is this stabilization (muscles recruited) aspect that makes free weights superior to counterbalanced weight machines. Unfortunately, there does not appear to be any device available to replace or act as a spotter for the performance of free weight lifting exercises.
The instant invention provides a weight lifting free fall restraint device which operates to replace a spotter for the performance free weight lifting exercises.